The Adventure of Dusk Moon
by pokegirl5482
Summary: A princess separated from her kingdom and her past. She must face her past and take back the kingdom she lost long ago and finally bring back the glory her parents once held.
1. Prologue

Rain fell on the castle roof and my parents held me and my brother. We were young, 2 to be exact. It was a hard time for our kingdom that night. A green hedgehog came busting in through the doors. I barely remember it but I remember he got my parents. A knight took us away to safety and he dropped me. I was left in the streets with no memory and I had no one. I was alone. I eventually learned the ways of the alleys and no one dared to face me. People feared me. I was alone for a long time until I turned 7. A bunch of bullies surrounded me and I was fighting. I didn't have it exactly handled and then he came. This black and red hedgehog came from nowhere. He gave me that little smirk. "You got yourself in a little trouble." "I could have handled it thank you!" The hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Maybe I should just leave you here then if you got this handled." I glared and hid the spark of fear. "No I'll come with you. You can't handle yourself alone anyways." He smirked at me and I followed him. "So Mr. Tough guy what's your name?" "Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog." I gave a smirk. "Shadow huh? You like the darkness?" Shadow stopped and his smiled faded. "Darkness is all around why would you like it?" I flinched a little surprised. "Well I mean like the darkness of the night. Not like death and stuff." Shadow smiled and started walking again. "In that case yes. So what's your name Mrs. Talks a lot." "Dusk Moon the cat. A much better name than Shadow I would say." Shadow stayed silent and turned the corner quickly. I chased after him and saw he had disappeared. "I thought you weren't gonna leave me! Shadow!" Shadow appeared behind me. "And that's why they call me Shadow." I almost screamed and turned around. "You moron! Don't scare me like that!" Shadow rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby. Now come on. We better get to the next kingdom." I froze. "Next kingdom?" He crossed his arms. "Yes we need to get to the Flame kingdom. Otherwise your little friends will get you again." I followed him. "Will we ever come back to Luna Fiamma?" "Eventually." That day I followed my new friend out to the next kingdom and I started a journey that now seems like a bad dream with glory in the end.


	2. Chapter 1:Friends,Love, Enemys

It was 7 years since that day we left from Luna Fiamma. We were now in the Flame Kingdom and I was 14. Everywhere we turned there were knights and wanted posters were everywhere. I lived in town but not with Shadow. He was for some reason a wanted outlaw here. I hadn't seen him in a while since he had helped some friends 2 years ago when I was 12. One day though I noticed a red hedgehog running very fast out of the castle and in her arms was something white. I never caught what it was but I was amazed. Behind her she left a trail of fire. It was amazing and I was even more surprised when I saw a wanted poster with her picture. "Falmea Burn?" "Yes ma'am. She been a wanted outlaw for years." I turned and jumped. A young guy stood staring back at me. He had black fur and white highlights in his hair. "Oh I see. She just looked familiar." "She may be. Falmea used to run these streets like a bullet but she hasn't been seen in a while so don't worry miss." "Me worried? Ha! I can handle myself thank you." The boy smiled at me. "What's your name ma'am?" "It's Dusk. Now please stop calling me ma'am. You make me sound old!" The boy laughed. "Well Mrs. Dusk. I'm Lune." "First drop the miss. Second what's with your name? Is it Italian or something?" Lune laughed. "No it's French actually. It means moon." I rolled my eyes. "So impressive." Lune smiled. "You're not sassy at all Dusk." I gave a smirk. "I know. Oh hey what do you know about these other outlaws?" Lune looked at the other poster with a white hedgehog, a raccoon, a pink hedgehog, a bat, a red echidna, and a blue hedgehog on it. "Oh that's Falmea's gang. They broke into the castle and busted out that blue hedgehog." I stared surprised. "Why couldn't just one of them do it?" "Be too risky I guess. The king don't exactly play in these parts." I shrugged and met Lune eyes. He seemed familiar but I shook off the thought. "Dusk are you even from around here?" I shook my head. "No a friend brought me here 7 years ago from Luna Fiamma." He met my eyes sternly. "Why did you flee from there?" I crossed my arms. "Who said I fleed? I just got tired of life in that run down place!" Lune covered my mouth. "Shush! Someone could here you!" I pushed his hand away. "So?" "Don't you know the king of Luna Fiamma, Scourge, is the brother of King Mephilis!" I raised an eyebrow. "He is?" "Yes now shush. Your mouth will get you in trouble!" I glared. "Like I said I can handle myself!" Lune shook his head and grabbed my hand. "From what I see you can't. Now you need somewhere to stay I suppose?" I met his eyes. "Maybe…what are you purposing?" He sighed. "You stay with me and I keep you under control. I'll show you around, give you the ropes." "Hmm… I guess but only if you help me find a friend." Lune rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever. Just come on." I followed him and soon became very annoyed. He wasn't a very happy camper anymore. I stopped as I saw a road to the side. Lune was still lecturing. I smiled and went down the path. He would eventually notice I was gone. At the end of the path was a small wooden cabin beside a dock. A ship was parked there. I noticed it was outside of the Flame Kingdom's lands. I stopped and hid though as I saw the red hedgehog come out. I noticed she was with that pink hedgehog. "You don't have to hide what's bothering you, you know Fal?" "I know. I just don't believe you'll understand Amy." They started to approach me and without warning I fired an ice beam at them. Amy screamed as the ground froze in front of her. I saw the red hedgehog disappear and I quickly started to search. I gave a scream of pain as a small spark of fire hit my back. "Who are you!?" I froze as the hedgehog came nearer. "I'm Dusk. Now back up before I freeze you!" She smiled at me. "I'm not afraid of a little ice Dusk." Her hands lit on fire and she started to attack me when Amy grabbed her. "Wait Fal! Maybe she's good." She turned away from me. "Her good? She just tried to freeze you!" Amy pushed the hedgehog away and held out a hand. I grabbed it and she helped me up. "Sorry about Falmea. She doesn't like to trust folks easily." I met Falmea's eyes as she glared at me. "I can see that." "Come on Dusk. You should stay with us." I smiled and gave a smirk at Falmea who was staring wide eyed at Amy. "Hold it! Why are we letting this she demon stay with us?!" Amy crossed her arms. "Fal! How do you know she is a demon?" "Because she looks like one! She tried to freeze us!" Amy rolled her eyes. "It was an accident. Right Dusk?" "Of course." I smiled and followed Amy inside with Falmea trailing us. Falmea, I noticed went straight into a room down the hall. "Where is she going?" "Probably to see Silver. It is her boyfriend after all." I stared surprised. "She has a boyfriend?" Amy laughed. "Yes." I hadn't even noticed the raccoon who was staring at me. I froze. These were those wanted outlaws. "Well hello there mate! I'm Marine. What brings you here?" "Oh um… I'm Dusk. I needed somewhere to stay." Marine smiled. "In that case you're welcome here mate." I thanked her and almost stopped as my eyes fell on a young bat woman and beside her was Shadow. "Sh-Shadow?" Shadow glanced up in surprise. "Who are you?" I smiled. "It's me Dusk Moon." Shadow almost froze. "Dusk? What are you doing here?" "I was exploring and well looking for you." "Who is this girl Shadow!?" The bat girl pushed Shadow away and glared. "She's an old friend Rouge." Rouge crossed her arms. I stared confused. An echidna walked in. "Shadow probably cheating on you. It's just like him." I crossed my arms. "Excuse me but Shadow isn't cheating on anyone. I haven't seen him in 2 years." Shadow gave a small growl. "Exactly Knuckles. Now shut up before you get back under my chaos blast." Amy glared. "Everyone stop! You're all being rude. Shadow isn't cheating on anyone. These two just seem to be friends." I nodded. Knuckles glanced away. "To bad…" I glanced up in surprise as he walked away. What did he mean by to bad? Amy then grabbed Rouge and Marine. "Why don't you and Shadow catch up why we get your room ready Dusk?" "Ok." Amy pulled them away and I was left alone with Shadow. He sat down and I sat next to him. "So what's up with the bat girl?" Shadow glanced away. "She's my girlfriend." "She seems stuck up." "She is." "Then why do you date her?" Shadow glanced to the floor. "Because I have no one else. The only other girl close to me hates me right now." "Who?" "Falmea. I kind of beat up her boyfriend and she's mad." "So what? She can't take it her boyfriend's weak?" Shadow gave a smirk. "It's not really that. She wants to beat me up." "Really? She thinks she can beat you? The all mighty Mr. Tough Guy." Shadow laughed. "You still call me that huh?" I smiled. "Why not?" Shadow just shook his head. "Do you ever shut up?" "No. I don't have to. I can do what I please." Shadow glanced up as Falmea came out with a glare. "So the she demon is with the he demon?" "Hey look Mrs. Hot stuff why don't you shut your mouth and leave us be." Falmea crossed her arms. "I don't think so. I kind of have rights to hurt you with no one around." I smirked. "Shadows here." "And you think that makes a difference. Shadow and I can fight to." My smile faded and I stood up. "Look why don't you leave the sass to me and go put yourself in the volcano you came from." "Oh you mean the one you'll die in?" Shadow layed a hand on my shoulder. "Give it a rest. Fal isn't gonna give it up easily." I shrugged him off. "And you think I am big boy?" Shadow blushed and gave a glare. "Don't call me big boy." Falmea leaned on the wall and threw a spark of fire at me. I jumped at the pain and fired a spark of ice back at her. She didn't even flinch. I stared as the ice melted on impact. "My body temperature is above 200 degrees Fahrenheit. Your ice doesn't even scratch the surface of my quills." I hissed under my breath and gave a defeated sigh. "Look. I didn't come here to cause trouble. Can't you just give me a chance?" She smirked. "If you insist ice girl." I glared but kept my anger inside as Falmea walked away with a smirk. Shadow shook his head. "Sorry about her." I glanced back and smiled. "It's ok. I can handle hot shots." Shadow just shook his head and we sat there together for a few moments. Then before I knew it he reached over. His lips touched mine and I couldn't pull away. I used my powers and froze his hands. He pulled away quickly. I stared in horror. I hadn't meant to do that, he had just scared me. "Dusk I'm sorry. I didn't mea-" I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and blushed. "Its ok. I didn't really mind it." I didn't even notice Knuckles who had seen him kiss me or that he had run and told Rouge. Rouge came running in and she slapped Shadow. "You cheated on me?!" "What? Rouge it was just a mistake. I didn-" "Save it! I can't believe you Shadow the hedgehog! I thought you were special. I thought you were better than other guys but I guess I was wrong. I should have stayed with Knuckles!" I starred in horror at the scene and got up angrily. "First don't slap him! Second he didn't mean to. He just couldn't help but do it. Third how would you think he wouldn't cheat on you? I mean look at you. You're as ugly as the sun is bright!" Rouge narrowed her eyes and kicked me to the ground. I wiped the blood off my face and shot ice at her. It froze her feet and she stood helplessly. I was about to attack more but Knuckles got in front of her. I wasn't about to hit him. Amy, Marine and Falmea came in. Falmea used her fire powers to melt the ice away and Amy and Marine took the crying Rouge away with Knuckles following her. "What in the world is going on here?" I met Falmea sternly. "Rouge got mad because Shadow kissed me." Falmea smirked. "Really? Isn't that in your favor pal?" Shadow glanced away silently. I raised an eyebrow confused. "What?" Falmea laughed. "Shadow was gonna break up with her anyways. It's probably best he already found another girl." I looked at him. "Really?" Shadow gulped. "Yea. That's why I made the move quickly." I glanced at the floor. "Why me?" "You're an old friend. We have a past." I smiled and blushed. "Well I mean you are cute but if you want me, you gotta ask like a real man." Shadow smirked and blushed. He then gave a small bow. "Oh Mrs. Talks a lot will you take the honor of being my girlfriend?" "Hmm…I don't know…" Shadow glanced up at me and I smirked. "Yes you moron." Shadow then hugged me and I felt happy well until I felt a fire spark hit my back. "Hey!" Falmea laughed. "You mess with my boyfriend Shadow, now I'm gonna mess with your girlfriend." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Go ahead." I stared. "Shadow!" "What? I thought you could handle yourself." I smiled at him. "Ok fine." Falmea just smiled. "Night you baffoons." I rolled my eyes. "Night hot shot." Shadow just smiled and left without another word. Things had made a very large change but I didn't care. I may had made a new enemy but I had also made a boyfriend and maybe a new friend if I played my cards right.


End file.
